Mi abismo
by kykio88
Summary: RavenXRobin. Lo que ella siente cuando se da cuenta de que lo ama pero no es correspondida. Ex ONESHOT, capi 2 La nueva soledad. capi 3 Emociones incontenidas y FIN
1. Mi abismo

Una nueva alegría nacía poco a poco dentro de ella cada día, todo le parecía mejor, más brillante e inclusive le causaban gracia las bromas de Chico Bestia, aunque jamás se reía, y no fue hasta ese día de campo que se dio cuenta de la razón.

Estaban los chicos correteando con una pelota, Starfire prepara alguna clase de alimento típico de su planeta y ella leía a la sombra, de repente el balón cayó a su lado y sólo lo regresó luego de que Robin se lo pidiera. Lo dirigió con la mirada y vio cómo lo tomaba, en ese instante se perdió en su mundo notando cosas que nunca le habían sido visibles, como la altura del chico, su cabello, la curiosidad por su rostro y otras cosas que para cuando regresó a la realidad notó sus mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón agitado.

Raven... ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Star.

¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –la pelirosa le señaló con la mirada el árbol que le daba la sombra, estaba totalmente obscurecido, las raíces fuera de la tierra y los pájaros suspendidos en sus nidos. Dio un respingo por la sorpresa, y regresó todo a la normalidad –Tengo que irme –fue lo último que dijo antes desaparecer por un portal.

Entró en su habitación todavía algo alterada por lo sucedido y se puso a meditar para encontrar la calma que le faltaba. Entró en un trance diferente, en el que viajó a su propia alma y ahí encontró claramente lo que se acababa de desatar, un sentimiento desconocido por la persona equivocada. Terminó su meditación e intentó pensar con lógica, no era posible nada de eso, la única vez que se había sentido así fue engañada por un dragón y no pensaba darse el lujo de pasar por eso de nuevo.

"Pero Robin es diferente, él jamás haría algo así... pero que tonta soy... nosotros somos amigos. Ya Raven deja de pensar tonterías"

Pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano los siguientes días todo lo que la ocupaba era estar al pendiente de Robin, qué hacía, dónde estaba, hacia dónde miraba. En poco tiempo ese sentimiento se apoderó por completo de ella haciéndola más débil en el campo de batalla.

"Ya no controlo bien mis poderes... ya no les soy útil"

Pero cuando alguien, hasta el mismo Robin en quien siempre había confiado, le preguntaban qué le sucedía ella respondía –Estoy bien –y se marchaba sin más

A cada momento se convencía de que esa sensación de alegría y temor desmesurados en una mezcla agridulce no iba a desparecer, entonces pasó al siguiente nivel, contemplar el decírselo a él.

A diario lo observaba aprendiendo el significado de cada gesto y esperando el momento adecuado hasta que llegó a decidirse "Hoy será, esta noche se quedará de guardia y se lo diré". Pasó el resto del día en su habitación pues sus emociones y por lo tanto sus poderes estaban totalmente fuera de control. La oscuridad lo cubrió todo y cada quién se fue a dormir, menos Robin, estaba decidida a hacerlo pero le tomó todavía algo de tiempo darse el valor para hacerlo.

En el salón de mando estaba él vigilando la ciudad de un posible ataque de Slate cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas, pero la conocía y no se asustó, sólo volteó lentamente.

¿Qué sucede?

Vine a hacerte compañía para que no estés solo.

Gracias Star –sonrió

Se sentaron en el suelo a conversar, uno al lado del otro con las manos unidas sin saber por qué.

Raven caminó silenciosa hasta donde él se encontraba. "La puerta está abierta, mejor así" lentamente se acercó terminando de planear las palabras que iba a decirle "Me importas más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, me has ayudado más que nadie, no sólo eres mi mejor amigo sino que siento algo más especial por ti" . Pero las frases nunca fueron dichas, en el umbral de la puerta lo vio, aquello que le hizo trizas es espíritu. Robin y Starfire se besaban apacibles y con las manos juntas. Sintió el mundo venirse abajo y con él todo lo que ella era, todo lo que sentía y pensaba se derrumbó en un instante, salió corriendo de ahí tirando objetos a su paso, pero no lo notó.

Se encerró en su habitación a sentirse morir, cada minuto era una eternidad de vacío y soledad de la que no salió durante muchos días argumentando que estaba en meditación la primera vez que alguien llamó, pero sin responder d las muchas otras que siguieron.

Tiempo después decidió salir y enfrentar la parte de Raven que se había perdido para siempre, en poco tiempo regresó a su actitud normal, pudo fingir la actitud que antes era normal en ella, sólo que continuaba perdiendo el control sobre sus poderes, su interior había cambiado.

Una mañana ordinaria transcurría en la Torre Titán, cada quien se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos y como de costumbre nadie parecía notarla. Deambuló flotando por cada sitio, reconociéndolo todo con la vista y al tacto, sintiendo cada emoción dejada en los objetos. Miró a sus amigos y pensó que la extrañarían pero no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí, además ellos solos podían enfrentar cualquier peligro y salir victoriosos. Poco a poco notó como las cosas a su paso se movían y ella no podía controlarlo, prefirió regresar a su habitación, su eterno refugio. Intentó meditar pero fue inútil su concentración era consumida paso a paso por el vacío y la desolación en su pecho, siempre tuvo problemas para controlas sus emociones, pero éstas generalmente eran de enojo, preocupación e inclusive alegría, lo que le pasaba ahora era diferente, un abismo desconocido que crecía en su interior a cada paso impidiéndole pensar, comer y a ratos hasta respirar.

Ya todo estaba planeado, esa noche dejaría el lugar que tanto la dañaba. El Sol cayó y las estrellas iluminaron tenuemente la ciudad ausente de Luna, abrió un portal en su habitación por el cual fueron desapareciendo sus libros luego dio una última vista al lugar y respiró profundo lista para irse sólo así pero no pudo, sus ansias por despedirse de la razón de su dolor eran demasiadas. Cerró el portal y caminó por las pasillos de la torre hasta la habitación, entró sin trabajos haciendo uso de sus poderes, caminó hasta la cama y lo miró dormir esperando que eso mitigara su desesperación pero no fue así. Sintió como lentamente todo a su alrededor se oscurecía por completo, se asustó pensando que podría herirlo, a él, a quien más le importaba. Se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de la cama, acercó su rostro y aspiró su aroma, aroma a él, sin poderse resistir puso sus labios con delicadeza en la frente de Robin, tan suavemente que de inmediato desapareció todo vestigio de la caricia. Abrió el portal y se marchó decidida a no volver nunca.

* * *

**Hello! Pues este ONE-SHOT lo escribí sin pensarlo, es mi primer trabajo fuera de Inuyasha y ha sido algo completamente diferente. Creo que quedó un poco dramático. Ojalá que alguien lo lea y deje un review aunque sea para decirme que no me pase de totntia que ella no reaccionaría así. Pues no me queda más que dar las gracias a quienes lean y en especial a quienes dejen review. Tal vez lo continúe.**


	2. La nueva soledad

Sola es la luna escogida para habitar y limpiar su alma ahora meditaba, en cierta forma el aislamiento la ayudaba, sin su presencia la ansiedad tampoco estaba.

Era medio día del domingo y los titanes despertaban apenas, prepararon el desayuno y fueron a tocar a la habitación de Raven para ofrecerle leche y huevos te tofu, o genuinos como ella prefiriera, pero no contestó. Sin darle mayor importancia una vez más que se abstraía del mundo decidieron no molestarla y siguieron con su actividades de ocio. Se llegó la noche y todos durmieron, pero en la madrugada un ataque a la ciudad se produjo y fueron a atenderlo, notando y resintiendo la ausencia de Raven, Slate se los derrotó con bastante facilidad.

Se puede saber qué le sucede a Raven –Chico Bestia estaba bastante enojado puesto que todos resultaron heridos en la batalla.

Es cierto, que no quiera desayunar es una cosa pero que no asista a las batallas es demasiado. –Cyborg también estaba algo enfadado.

Tal ves está haciendo algo importante

Starfire tiene razón, no tenemos por qué juzgarla. –sin más se fue a su habitación deteniéndose un momento a mirar la puerta de Raven, él la conocía y algo no andaba bien.

Concentrada en lo que hacía su mente la traicionó con una imagen que pretendía olvidar, el beso, aquel beso que le había quitado las esperanzas que "tontamente" creó de tener una vida normal y amar a alguien como todos los demás...

"Ya Raven, déjate de tonterías y concéntrate de nuevo, no vale la pena pensar en los que ya desaparecieron de tu mundo... mi mundo que ahora se reduce a la soledad de esta luna en el planeta más frío del sistema solar."

Pasó el tiempo, ella no supo cuánto, y cada momento la ansiedad de iba, ya no tenía esa sensación que le quemaba el alma pero la otra opción no era mejor, ahora estaba vacía, no sentía alegría, frío, hambre, ni siquiera tristeza. "Has vuelto a ser la de antes, antes do conocerlos y de que trastornaran tu mundo... los extraño..."

Sé que dijiste que la dejáramos en paz pero ya es demasiado, hace días que no se aparece por ningún lado, viejo.

Y no se aparecerá... Raven se ha ido...

Como puede ser eso posible ¿Le hicimos algo malo a nuestra amiga?

No lo sé...

Entonces cómo sabes que se fue. –Cyborg se encontraba escéptico

Porque no se puede sentir su presencia. –todos lo miraron pensando que se había vuelto loco. –Cierren los ojos y búsquenla, no la van a encontrar.

Pues eso no lo dudo, viejo, pero no creo que eso signifique que se haya ido.

Ella se fue.

La atmósfera en la torre era extraña, sin la presencia de Raven y con el notable cambio en Robin nada era como antes y todos lo resentían, en especial Star. Estaba preocupada por su amiga desaparecida y todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo de aquella noche de guardia.

FLASHBAK

Estaban sentados en el suelo conversando como siempre sobre Slate y Robin estaba algo turbado por su eterno enemigo así que ella en señal de apoyo tomó su mano, se miraron a los ojos por eternos momentos y sin darse cuenta se besaron, era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así y resultó agradable, pero algo corto, él interrumpió el momento y se disculpó.

No me hiciste daño...

Pero hice algo que no debía hacer... costumbres terrestres. –argumentó para no tener que dar más explicaciones. Luego volvieron a observar las pantallas el resto de la noche y nunca más se habló del tema.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se detuvo delante de la habitación de la desaparecida, todo estaba en silencio puesto que eran altas horas de la madrugada, intentó abrirla y lo consiguió "Está abierta, ella nunca deja su puerta abierta... definitivamente se fue". Caminó lento en la oscuridad tanteando el apagador, cuando encendió la luz observo que todo estaba vacío, ni los libros, ni las velas... sólo su cama, se acercó a ésta intentando creer lo que ya sabía "¿Por qué te fuiste?... No lo entiendo... ¿Te hicimos algo?... ". Lleno de furia golpeó la cama y calló de rodillas al suelo, de repente como una corazonada miró debajo de la colcha negra, para su sorpresa encontró algo.

En una bandeja plateada y redonda había en el centro un pentáculo (N/A: más conocido como pentagrama) trazado con cinco líneas negras y al final de cuatro de los picos una llama de diferente color. Robin no entendió el significado de aquello, como muchas cosas que la chica hacía. Salió sigiloso con la bandeja en las manos. "Ésta es la única pista para llegar a ella".

Caminaba por el frío lugar rondando la idea de romper la promesa que se hizo a si misma "Nunca más volver a verlos", no quería traicionar que en determinado momento razonó era lo mejor, pero la necesidad de no sentirse sola pudo más que su voluntad. De un portal negro apareció un espejo tan alto como ella lo primero que hizo fue mirarse más delgada y pálida, al instante apareció la imagen de la torre, luego por dentro recorrió los corredores y se detuvo un rato en cada uno de sus amigos, Chico Bestia Cyborg sin hacer nada "Eso es extraño", Star en la cocina intentando hacer algo de comer "Ella sólo cocina cuando nadie más lo hace, por suerte es así, pero se ve diferente... desganada, también es extraño". El único lugar que le quedaba por ver era la habitación de Robin, tenía gran curiosidad pero antes de poder ver sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos y el corazón anudado en la garganta, desapareció el espejo y regresó a intentar meditar sin conseguirlo.

Robin estaba sentado en la computadora de su habitación, buscaba todos los datos sobre el pentáculo que le pudiesen servir pero hasta ahora todo tenía que ver con el planeta Venus, la cultura griega y la magia negra que Raven no practicaba, de repente notó como una quinta llama se prendía al final del otro pico, la observó detenidamente, era más débil que las demás y de color negra, de inmediato lo entendió "Es ella" .Vio las otras luces, verde, rosa, roja y azul eran ellos y Raven estaba con ellos... pero dónde y por qué era más débil ¿Estaba en peligro?. Pero tal como se había encendido, se apagó.

CoNTiNuaRá...

Hello! Pues no tengo nada más que decirles mil gracias por los reviews, ojalá que les haya gustado la continuación, falta un tercer y último capítulo. De verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos quienes leen y en especial a los que dejan review.

Byes!


	3. Emociones Incontenidas

**_Emociones Incontenidas_**

Continuaba sumida en su abismo, sin encontrar paz... y las cosas empeoraban ya no sólo lo extrañaba a él y a sus amigos, ahora sentía indispensables las cosas que antes la molestaban... el ruido de los videojuegos, los días de diversión bajo el sol, las bromas de Chico Bestia, todo le parecía lejano hasta el punto de perderse en un sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Robin se quedó observando el pentáculo y las flamas mucho tiempo, intentando descubrir la manera de usarlo para comunicarse con Raven, su ausencia y el temor de que algo pudiera sucederle lo tenían muy mal, había descuidado todo inclusive a Slate. Salió de su habitación y reunió a los titanes alrededor de la estrella de cinco picos.

Ésta es la única forma que tenemos para encontrarla.

¿Y cómo podemos utilizarlo para traer de regreso a nuestra amiga Raven?

No lo sé... no estoy seguro, pero tengo una idea, siéntense todos alrededor y piensen en ella, intenten comunicarse con ella. –Cyborg y Chico Bestia lo miraron sin intenciones de hacer lo que les sonaba ridículo mientras Starfire obedecía sin vacilar. -¿Quieren encontrarla o no? –los escépticos se miraron y lo hicieron.

Todos estaban sentados en círculo y se concentraron en su amiga, en llamarla y sentir su presencia.

"Raven, Raven...¿Nos escuchas? Somos nosotros, tus amigos...¿Dónde estás? Contesta... Raven por favor, habla con nosotros... estamos... estoy muy preocupado por ti, por favor háblanos, dinos dónde estar y cuándo vas a volver... dinos si vas a volver, no nos puedes dejar así, todos te necesiten, te necesitamos... te necesito"

Pero nada sucedió, pasaron largo rato intentando llamarla sin ningún resultado, hasta que todos se empezaban a dar por vencidos, menos Robin, vieron cómo de la figura salía una sombra negra que se transformó en su amiga, callada y sin expresión como siempre, sólo que vestía de negro.

¡Raven! –exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, ella no respondió.

Nos da gusto que estés aquí –dijo Cyborg al tiempo que Chico Bestia se transformaba en perro y lamía la mano de la chica, ella no reaccionó.

Es un gran placer que estés de vuelta con todos nosotros, ahora mismo iré a la cocina a preparar algo para la ocasión –Star se dirigió a cocinar con Chico Bestia y Cyborg detrás de ella, querían evitar un desastre.

¿Por qué te fuiste?

Tú deberías saberlo, Robin... además no debiste haberme llamado, no te lo pedí. –se giró con intenciones de irse, pero fue detenida.

No tengo idea de por qué te fuiste... y no debiste haberlo hecho sin avisar, estábamos preocupados por ti. –ella no respondió, sólo se soltó y recogió la bandeja con el pentáculo sin que Robin la viera.

Star no pudo cocinar, pero los otros dos lo hicieron, cuando todo estuvo listo fueron a buscar a Robin, quién se negó a salir diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer, la verdad es que estaba enojado. Después fueron con Raven, quién también se negó pero no dio ninguna razón. Tres decepcionados titanes comieron las hamburguesas, de tofu y normales, preguntándose por la extraña actitud de los dos faltantes.

Los siguientes días pasaron y la situación are muy tensa, Robin y Raven no se dirigían la palabra, en las batallas la chica terminaba con todo sin tomar en cuenta la seguridad de las personas inocentes y él la regañaba, las cosas no eran como antes, Raven parecía estar enojada todo el tiempo y el negro era su acompañante.

En cierto momento el líder de los titanes pensó que había sido muy desconsiderado con su amiga, algo le estaba pasando y él no era de mucha ayuda, fue a su habitación y entró luego de tocar y no recibir respuesta.

No te dije que entraras.

Vine a hablar contigo, a disculparme. Es obvio que algo te pasa y no quiero ser parte del problema.

¿Parte del problema? Tú eres el problema Robin.

¿Te hice algo malo?

Desde hace mucho que me hiciste algo malo, con tu actitud de héroe y tu personalidad, siempre preocupado por mi, siempre entendiendo mi soledad y cualquier actitud que los otros consideraban extraña.

¿Eso es un problema?

Claro que es un problema... es que no lo entiendes... tú y lo que siento por ti son mi problema.

Lo... que sientes por mi... –sintió cómo su corazón latía de prisa queriendo salir de su pecho.

Lo que siento por ti y la noche que te quedaste de guardia con Starfire. –Robin sintió un balde de agua fría al darse cuenta de que ella sabía del beso, no supo qué decir. –Ahora sabes cuál es mi problema y por qué no quería que me llamaras, por qué me fui y por qué te odio, Robin.

No... no es lo.. lo que piensas ... –las palabras no aparecían, quería expresarle algo y hacerle saber que ese beso fue un error pero no podía el puñal clavado en su corazón con las palabras "te odio" era demasiado fuerte.

¿Entonces qué era?

Raven... tú eres muy especial para mi, nunca quise dañarte, no quiero hacerte daño... y no quiero que me odies, porque... porque yo... porque tú me... –su frase fue interrumpida al ver el pentáculo en un rincón, con los cinco picos pero sólo cuatro llamas encendidas.- ¿Qué pasa? –intentó acercarse al objeto pero ella se lo impidió- Hay sólo cuatro llamas... tú no eres Raven... ¿Quién eres?.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chica meditaba en su soledad, decidida a revelarse la única emoción que fue capaz de contener durante todo el tiempo, el odio. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de enojarse con Robin, lo consideró innecesario pero ahora estaba decidida a dejarse sentir para liberarse por completo. Buscó en su interior por largo rato pero no encontró nada, ni un rastro de enojo o rencor, le pareció extraño, las emociones no desaparecen aunque las ignores.

Despertó de su trance pensando qué habría sucedido, de repente lo entendió. Apareció el espejo y miró debajo de su cama, el pentáculo no estaba, pero escuchó la voz de Robin preguntándole a alguien quién era, los miró y se asustó al ver parte de ella misma ahí, temió de sus propios poderes. Abrió un portal decidida a detenerse, aunque no sería tarea fácil, el enojo contenido es siempre un enemigo poderoso.

Un portal se abrió detrás de Robin, él volteó y vio a Raven, a la verdadera Raven pero ella no lo miró, se dirigió con su rencor y la enfrentó con sus poderes, pero ambas eran igual de poderosas. Trozos de pared volaron por toda la habitación atrayendo la atención del resto de los titanes, quienes permanecieron al margen por una orden de Robin. Raven perdía en encuentro, que se alejaba de la torre perdiéndose e la vista de los titanes, menos de uno, que las siguió a prisa. La joven titán se veía indefensa en contra de la otra, hasta que alguien decidió intervenir.

Raven no pelees más, esa no es la forma de vencerla, ella es parte de ti, derrótala con tu fuerza interior, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarte, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte.

La chica detuvo el ataque y lo miró extrañamente, bajó al nivel del chico y se acercó caminando ante la mirada expectante de la otra, llegó hasta Robin bajándose la capucha, cerró los ojos y lo besó. Sus labios se tocaron con suavidad y hasta miedo, él se sorprendió al principio pero luego la rodeó por encima de la capa, ella lo abrazó por el cuello. Terminaron el beso y se miraron a los ojos, ambos sonriendo y ella sonrojada. Miraron al cielo y vieron a la otra Raven volverse una pequeña sombra negra y entrar en la verdadera.

Hay que tener todo tipo de emociones, sólo no dejar que se vuelvan independientes. –le dijo explicándole la situación. – Usaron el pentáculo para llamarme, pero no lo pusieron en la posición adecuada, si lo apuntas al sur se vuelve un instrumento de magia negra.

De cualquier forma dio resultado, volviste. Ya no te irás... ¿Verdad?

No creo que no –se sonrojó un poco más. - ¿Qué les diremos a los otros?

Pues... es que... los chicos...

Sí, lo entiendo tampoco quiero comentarios... ¿Amigos? –le extendió la mano en señal de un acuerdo mutuo de dejar las cosas como estaban, el beso había sido suficiente para ella, suficiente para demostrarle que la salida no era irse.

Ya el tiempo dirá –estrecharon las manos y volvieron caminando a casa, a lo que quedaba de ella. –Raven...

¿Por qué dejaste el pentáculo?

Temía olvidar cómo volver a casa. –ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano.

FiN...

* * *

Ojalá que les haya gustado... no sabía cómo terminarlo sin darle un giro de 180 grados a la vida de todos jeje.. pero hacía falta el beso jeje... Muchísimas gracias a todos/as quienes dejan review, me hacen feliz y también gracias a quienes leen. Nos vemos la próxima jajaja. 


End file.
